<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Running by Calitaknowsbest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122924">Running</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calitaknowsbest/pseuds/Calitaknowsbest'>Calitaknowsbest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drugs, Hiding, M/M, Moonshine, On the Run, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tweek is secretly a badass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calitaknowsbest/pseuds/Calitaknowsbest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So I am not very good at summaries so I'll be quick...</p><p>There's  a veteran Tweek with service dog stripe and a backwoods outlaw Craig. Things will stir up and the two realize they are two sides of the same coin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He stood off to the side as he slightly pulled his curtain open.</p><p>It was the rumble from a truck he had never heard before that notified Tweek that the house across from his had finally sold. He had hoped it would remain that way due to being out in the boonies, but life was life and he'd just have to learn to readjust. </p><p>Again.</p><p>At twenty four the blonde known as Tweek Tweak was a hardcore recluse. Hard not to be when your parents left you with a bad reputation and the blame for many meth addictions in town. How the fuck was he suppose to know that while he was gone making something of himself his parents were in the drug business. Lying to the people in town saying he was in on it too. </p><p>Good for nothing birthgivers.</p><p>He watched and took to memory the family of four that unloaded their two trucks full of boxes. Two older people around fifty, a ginger and a blonde, they looked rough around the edges. Then there were the two younger adults. The girl had strawberry blonde hair walking around like the spoiled child she undoubtedly was and the boy who had shoulder length midnight black hair and a look about him that told Tweek he had he needed to stay on guard. </p><p>He hated adjusting to new people. Sometimes they weren't what you read them to be.</p><p>Retreating back to his kitchen Tweek refilled his coffee cup for the third time that day and downed half of it in one gulp. He ignored the voices he heard in his head, the memories that tried to make their way to the surface, he couldn't allow for another relapse in his mental health. He had been avoiding them since he got back a year ago, his therapy sessions slowly and steadily helping him get better little by little. </p><p>Setting his coffee cup down he returned to the task of intricately cleaning his gun, an activity that always seemed to calmed his nerves. Something about everything having a place and duty...nothing left out. It wasn't until he saw Stripe lift his head towards the door that he stopped what he was doing and gave his dog a command to stay as he waited for the inevitable to happen. </p><p>He sighed once he heard the knock on his door knowing full well that it was his new neighbors from across the way. </p><p>Putting on a fake laid back look the blonde opened the door.</p><p>"Hello Mister, me and my family are your new neighbors just across the dirt road over there and we wanted to just give a friendly hello." Her accent was thick and her friendly personality fake. Tweek had a talent for these things.</p><p>He held his hand out fake smile on his face as he addressed the girl, "it's a nice change to have new faces around here. My name is Tweek." His best role was his oblivious one. "If you need any help moving in just let me know, no trouble for me." He offered because he knew they would decline.</p><p>He felt Stripe brush up against his leg just after he snapped for her.</p><p>The guy who had come with her flicked his eyes to the animal but Tweek couldn't really read an emotion off of him. He didnt act out like his sister did but instead decided to just stand there and be witness.</p><p>"Is that a German Shepherd?" His voice was DEEP. </p><p>He had to continue the small town nice guy act. "Nice guess, close but my girl Stripe here his a Belgin Malinois. She's my service dog." He saw the boy look at him with those deep blue eyes, like he too was trying to get something off the blonde. Tweek was experienced though, years in high stressful situations had him able to regulate his body's reactions to a tee. </p><p>"What's wrong with ya mister?" The girls tall brother slapped her upside the head. "Tricia..." Tweek forced a fake nervous laugh out holding his hands out pretending to not be offended, of course he was annoyed, you just don't ask people what's wrong with them. "I have agoraphobia and Stripe makes me feel safe." </p><p>The girl furrowed her eyebrows. "Agor-what?" Her bother sighed as he looked down at her, most likely in disappointment. "Agoraphobia is an anxiety disorder. People who tend to have it don't feel safe outside their homes. You really need to go back and finish school." The tall norritte looked back to Tweek. "Sorry about her, she has no concept of minding her own fucking business." His voice washed over the blonde making him feel a certain way he wasn't ready to feel yet. The lazy slow accented talk complemented the guy before him and that's when Tweek decided to analyze him even further.</p><p>He was guessing he was around six or six foot one because the blonde himself was five nine. He either did a lot of physical work with his employment or worked out regularly due to the lean muscles build-but this build wasn't for aesthetics...no this muscle had a different look than that, it was used and put to use, he was sure, almost regularly. His clothes were not meant to impress but more for comfort. A white loose shirt paired with regular black jeans and old but still good steel toe boots. </p><p>If Tweek was in a better mindset he'd admire the mountain look on the guy.</p><p>"Oh no, don't worry, people asked me all the time when I moved back. Its fine really." No it wasn't.</p><p>"No it's not...apologize." he nodded towards Tweek. The girl rolled her eyes and she huffed out, "sorry mister." </p><p>Just as Tweek was about to accept her apology his dog did something she hadn't done in ages...break his stay command. She walked up to the norritte and nosed open his palm. The blonde frowned. "Stripe heel..." immediately the dog backed away and sat at Tweeks side. "Stay." When he looked back up he saw the guy looking over his shoulder towards his kitchen where his gun was partially assembled. </p><p>The taller boy looked back to the blonde, still unreadable expression. "My names Craig and this is my sister Tricia." Tweek knew he had been caught, something about this guy told him he could read people just as well as he could. "Well we'll leave you be." The girl waved and scurried off, but Craig took a moment to look the blonde up and down before tilting his head, "see ya around." </p><p>Tweek felt the deep voice vibrate through his body even after he closed his door. </p><p>He went back to cleaning his gun.</p><p>He needed something to make sense to him.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>"He's sure is a peculiar one ain't he?" Craig hummed out an agreement as they made their way back to their house.</p><p>To him the blonde didn't add up. </p><p>His speech came off carefree and polite but the feel of his demeanor didn't quite add up. The fact he had a disassembled firearm on his table told the norritte he was very familiar with guns. He could assume it was his only gun and that he was just cleaning it but the way the parts were perfectly set down irked him, as if there was a method-an order to the activity. It told Craig a lot.</p><p>He also didn't miss the cameras that were secretly set up around his house. He had to give him credit, they were very well placed and well hidden but why he needed them put another unanswered question in Craig's lap. And if he were to think even deeper in to the matter he would come to believe that agoraphobia was just a cover for the blonde. The way he opened his door freely or how he introduced himself and even offered his hand, it didn't puzzle together for Craig. </p><p>But man was he easy to just look at.</p><p>His blonde hair combed, gelled, and styled to be out of the way and low maintenance, his sharp features even more noticeable along with those grey eyes that seemed to tell a different story than his facial expressions. His clothes were simple, blue jeans and a well fitted green shirt, he didn't miss the knife that was on his hip most likely attached to a bet.</p><p>He almost seemed like the people they would hang out with-but South Carolina was a lot different than Colorado and Craig had a feeling the blonde wouldn't approve of the people that surrounded him. </p><p>"Tricia-Craig, did you take care of the neighbor?" His mother, a tall hard working woman, was always the smart one. "He's holdin' and he has cameras but I get the feeling he just wants to be left the fuck alone." Craig moved to open one of boxes containing their most wanted product. "I mean we are the only houses out this far." Thomas, his dad, moved to the kitchen window to look at the house across the way. " well him holdin' doesn't really mean shit, probably got his peices from Jimbo and Ned and I doubt he's loaded like those two." </p><p>Craig nodded as he opened a jar and took a drink of the clear liquid inside. </p><p>At twenty seven Craig stilled lived with his family, but when family was emphasized that tended to happen. Even more so when you were deeply involved in the family trade. There was no time for outside lives and friends, especially when they could most likely be used against you. </p><p>Did he often feel alone? Yes.</p><p>Did he want to find his person? Yes.</p><p>Would he risk it. He didn't know yet.</p><p>All Craig knew is that he was good at what they did and even better at protecting it. The norritte was not someone to mess with in their line of work and many people knew it. They had moved from South Carolina to be closer to their uncles due to their fancier set up, not to mention the crack down was getting tighter and tighter with illegal distilling. They had nearly gotten a hold of Thomas...had it not been for Craig making himself bait, they would of caught the burly man and he'd no doubt be in prison right now.</p><p>When nightfall came Craig settled himself on the porch in the rocking swing, cigarette in hand and his gaze fixed on the house across the way. </p><p>He watched as the blonde and his dog walked the perimeter of his property twice before going back in and locking up. He assumed it would be lights out but instead those lights remained on for another two hours on the dot. Sighing the norritte finally decided to go up to his room and finally get in to bed. When he turned towards his window that faced the other house he noticed the upstairs light was on.</p><p>He had no doubt the blonde was now watching his house like he had been watching his earlier. </p><p>Rolling on to his back Craig placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. </p><p>He was way too tired to deal with that issue that hand. </p><p>Besides...he didn't mind the blonde watching him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fast paced story? Yes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Craig took a slow drag of his cigarette as he leaned back in the wooden chair on his front porch. The cool crisp air waking him up little by little. He often enjoyed the late fall as it made way for peaceful dewy mornings that allowed him to hear his own thoughts. That peace however was disturbed when an unknown truck made it's way on to his property. Two men got out of the truck waving as they approached him, his eyes narrowing on them as they got closer.</p><p>"Good Morning sir, we were wondering if we could have a moment of your time." Craig slowly nodded as he took another drag of his cigarette. He'd need all the nicotine he could get with these two asshats. "I'm Jacob and this is my good friend Jeff. Well you see me and and Jeff here thought we'd come up and welcome you and your family in to our humble town." They were confident speakers he noticed, stood up straight, talked calmly and made good eye contact. Craig knew then they were trying to sell him something. </p><p>"Now we are a humble community of faith and we encourage sunday mass, no need to be shy just come on down and you and your family will fit right in." He hated people like this. "Now we must warn you seeing as nobody else probably will. Your neighbor across the way..." he pointed over to the man who just so happened to be on his porch as well, dog at his side intently watching them. "...well he is our fallen brother." Craig hummed out putting his cigarette in the ash tray next to him. "What're ya'll gettn' at?" </p><p>Craig's voice tended to be deeper first thing in the morning, his speech sluggish and slurred, people often took him for stupid or pissed off. </p><p>"Well you see that man over there is committing one of the greatest perversion under the eyes of Lord, he is one of those homosexuals. Many times have me and my brothers tried to bring him back to the faith, you see on top of his perversion he has chosen to leave our fathers community and join the Buddhist way of life." Craig refrained from rolling his eyes. Him and his family may have grown up around ignorance and racism but they'd never stoop to such low standards and unintelligent ways of thinking, one of his best friends was a man of color and he'd break any mans legs who treated him any different than how they'd treated him.</p><p>The older man Jeff spoke out. "Not only is he a homosexual who has turned from our father but him and his family have been known to be drug dealers harming the good natured people of this community without their consent. The audacity he has to deny any involvement with it is unbelievable, using the excuse of his time in the service as an alibi." They stopped to gage his reaction, probably because they knew they were starting to go overboard with someone they just met. </p><p>"Yer telln' me that man over there likes dick an' has left the Lord?" He tried to sound disgusted and it must've worked because he saw the small tug up of the corner of their mouths as he said it. "That's right, we ask that you help bring him back, we are always willing to forgive a lost sheep, just like our father." The norritte stood stretching his arms out as he walked past the two on his front porch steps. "Why don't ya stay here, see what I can do?" </p><p>They smiled to each other.</p><p>Fucking pieces of shit. </p><p>When Craig got closer to the blondes porch he noticed the shotgun in his lap. He also noted the way the blondes hand tighten around it as if prepared for what he thought Craig might do. The norritte shook his head as he brought his hand in front of his body to signal he meant no harm. Tweek nodded in understanding. When he was finally close enough he sighed out loud leaning again one of the porches support beams. "Ya, mind if I join ya?" </p><p>He saw the blonde take a minute before nodding to the seat next to him. </p><p>"Ya know those asshats are afta ya?" The blonde chuckled as he heard the norritte speak. "Sorry sorry, your accent got thicker." Craig hummed. "Yep, tends to do that first thing in the mornin'." Stripe growled low in her throat towards the men across the way, Tweek let her continue. "Yeah, I know. Jeff and Jacob are the reason I've had to redo my yard six times in the last year." Tweeks hand tightened on the shotgun again before relaxing and turning towards him. "Want some coffee?" The norritte looked over to the blonde tiredly as he lazily nodded, "don't mind if I do." </p><p>He noticed the blonde swing the firearm over his shoulder as he momentarily disappeared. He didn't blame the man for not trusting him with a loaded weapon, hell he'd do the same. When he returned he thanked God for his generously giving neighbor as he needed a good kick to start his day. "Preciate it." He took a big gulp before rasping out. "Dear God you make a strong cup of coffee, this could wake the dead." When he looked over he saw a genuine smile on Tweeks face, he set his cup down on the table between them. "So let's get it outta the way. You a homosexual?" The blondes body language remained laxed. "What's it to you?" Craig had to bring the tension down between them, he didn't want Tweek believing he was out to get him. "Nothin wrong wit it, all I ask for is honesty amongst my friends and neighbors, that's all." </p><p>Tweeks shoulders dropped ever so slightly. "Yeah, I prefer guys." Craig leaned to the side in his chair holding his hand out. "I too am a fellow homosexual sinning in the eyes of the Lord." The blonde smiled giving him a firm handshake. Craig leaned back in the chair. "What bout this drug business they're spewing bout." </p><p>Tweek took a sip of his coffee before answering. "Well if your going to hear it might as well come from me." He looked to Jeff and Jacob. "My parent ran a coffee shop in town, people always went back even though it was alright coffee, come to find out they had been lacing their coffee with meth. Their whole business was a front. " Craig looked down to his cup instinctually. The blondes face fell. "Don't worry, I'm not in to secretly getting people addicted to hard drugs." The norritte snorted. "They tried telling people I was in on it even though when they got caught I was deployed and half way around the world being shot at." Craig understood a little more now. </p><p>He was a soldier.</p><p>The narcotic tendencies he had seen so far were habit.</p><p>"You really a Buddhist after going to war and all?" Tweek laughed out loud. "Are they really still saying that when I have repeatedly pointed a shotgun at them? No man, I believe in God, I just don't follow institutionalized religion. It's all fucked up at the core." Craig nodded taking another sip of that wonderful coffee. "How do you get this coffee tastin so good?" The blonde leaned his head back and smiled. "Sorry it's a secret that if I told you I'd have to kill you." Craig snorted again as he pushed his messy hair out his face. "Whaddya mean you had to redo your lawn." Craig's mind started to clear as his speech got better. "Well, they've put a burning cross on my yard, they've burned a cross into my yard, they've left dead skinned animals on my yard, which is a fucking waste of food when there are people in this town that are starving. I've also got blood on it from my own doing after they tried breaking in to my house. The only thing that saved me from going to prison were my cameras." </p><p>Craig nodded as he fished his phone out of his pocket going to text his mother. Hell hath no furry like a momma bears cub threatened. He hated these people and his family would too. They best believe if they were to ever come around again they'd be in for a big surprise.</p><p>"Just sit back and enjoy the show." The blonde frowned, "what?" Craig closed his eyes resting his head on the back of Tweeks chair. After a few moments of silence the norritte heard his mother slam open the front door and a cock their gun. The tall blonde women pointed the gun at Jeff and Jacob, she stared them down down the barrel of the gun. It was a sight to behold as she chased them off their porch and in to their truck. Her yelling could be heard all the way from Tweeks yard. </p><p>Craig gazed at the blonde as he watched in amazement, his parents probably didn't give a damn about him, probably never defended him like this. No, he figured Tweek had to learn to survive all on his own. </p><p>He cleared his throat getting Tweeks attention. "If ya ever need anythin just let me know, or if those asshats come back I'll help you drive em off ok? I want us to be close neighbors, lookin out for each other." </p><p>He saw the distrust in the blondes eyes but he agreed all the same.</p><p>"Craig, what exactly do you and your family do?" The norritte stood as he downed the rest of his coffee. "You know what'd give this a kick?" Tweek scowled, his coffee was perfect, but none the less he wanted to hear Craig's suggestion. "What could possibly make that coffee any stronger?" The norritte was down his front porch steps when he turned around and gave the blonde a smirk.</p><p>"Mooshine." </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Over the course of a few months It would become an unspoken routine between the two that sometime around seven Craig would make his way over to Tweeks porch and wait for him. The norritte knew once he heard that door creek opened a nice hot cup of coffee would be handed to him. Craig even got in to the habit of tagging along with the blonde when he made his grocery run once every month. They would drive in to town together and gradually over time the blonde noticed he wasn't as attentive to the towns people around him anymore. Craig made it impossible to focus on all the snide comments and looks of disapproval.</p><p>One morning in January Craig opted to knock on the blondes door. It did startle him but logically who else could it be? His reaching for the little orange pill bottle forgotten as he opened his front door. "Let me in, ya? It fucking cold." The blonde laughed as he let Craig step in. "I'm glad we take yer truck cause our heater is busted." </p><p>Tweek poured his coffee and quickly handed it to the tall norritte. "I see how it is Tucker only using me for my properly working vehicle." The norritte gulped down the coffee humming an agreement. </p><p>Both men were dressed for the mid January weather. This year the snow fall had been higher and colder than the last.</p><p>Tweek holstered his gun at his hip and grabbed the shovel near his door, he called for Stripe before looking to Craig, "you ready?" </p><p>"What's the shovel for?" Tweek locked up activating his alarm. "Incase we get stuck." He pointed to two big bags of ice melt on his porch. "Can you put that in the bed for me?" The norritte oblige easily swinging the bags over his shoulder and slamming them in to the back. </p><p>Stripe always sat in the middle looking out ahead. </p><p>"So my ma wants you over for dinner. She said it's your choice." The blonde looked over to Craig, "what? Man that's too much pressure choosing a family dinner." The norritte noticed that for some reason the blondes personality was more expressive, unguarded in it's concerns. "Anything is fine man." Craig nodded. </p><p>The drive was long and slow seeing as the roads were unplowed, they usually ignored their part of town because it was so far out.</p><p>When they got to the Whole Foods Tweek felt an overwhelming sense of anxiety flood his system. It was then that he remembered he never did ended up taking his meds that morning.</p><p>He took deep breaths in. </p><p>He had made it twenty three years in life without meds...he could go one day. Craig helped the situation seeing as he would be distraction for the blonde from his minds over production of paranoid thoughts. He assumed the norritte knew something was off as he made sure to keep close to him, usually he'd go off on his own and they'd meet up at the check out. But Craig stayed by him isle for isle. </p><p>They were loading his truck when somewhere off in the distance a car backfired. Tweeks bodily instinct was to drop low and take cover at the side of his truck. He knew it was a car, not gun shots, but he couldn't stop his heart from beating rapidly as he gripped Stripes fur when she placed her head against his legs. She knew he was in distress and she was trying to offer him comfort. </p><p>"Hey blondie, easy there, ok?" Craig's voice washed over him as he snapped his eyes to the norrittes. "Can you take your hand off your gun for me? I promise you you don't need it right now." Tweek didn't even realize his hand was placed on his gun, it was just habit, muscle memory. His breathing was harsh as he forced himself to put both hands on Stripe. </p><p>Craig kneeled in front of Tweek looking him dead in the eyes. "What do ya need from me?" His voice was calm, determined. </p><p>Tweeks mind was such a jumbled mess he couldn't even think. "Uh, I-I need, uh...." his eyes widened. "I don't know!" He said in a panic. Craig bobbed his head humming. "That's ok, it's ok not to know." The norritte sat down leaning against the tire of the truck. "We can just sit here if need be."<br/>
The blonde full sat extending his legs so Stripe could partially sit in his lap.<br/>
It took awhile but he came back to.</p><p>Tweeks emotions were deep.</p><p>"I was over seas a few years back and me and my guys were in this small village. We did everything right, did everything we were suppose to do, covered each other like we were taught to do. It wasn't enough though...it's never enough Craig." Tweek leaned his head back against the truck. "The only one who ended coming out alive was me. I was the one farthest away when the grenade went off. My entire life has had no real meaning to it, I can't even die for my country." Stripe licked his hand. "Now I'm just stuck with all these mental issues and nothing to show for it. Eight years in and all I can think about is how I should've died along with them." </p><p>It was a heavy topic that Craig had no idea how to approach. The blonde had survivors guilt, he'd never been in his position so he had no real say on the matter. </p><p>He wrapped an arm around Tweeks shoulders and pulled him in to the side of his body as he rested his chin on his head. "Yer life is worth somethin blondie, I know it doesn't seem like it now, but you deserve to live the life you were spared." Tweek felt the rumble of his voice vibrate through his body. </p><p>Tweek pulled away thanking the norritte for the simple words of encouragement. Taking a deep breath he stood offering a hand to Craig and they finished loading the truck. </p><p>As they headed back the drive was once again met with useless small talk and sarcastic comments, something the blonde very much valued seeing as their moment together had been so heavy. The norritte was reliable and tentative towards Tweek. He didn't push the blonde further than he was willing to go but he was always there if he ever needed him. </p><p>Tweek gripped the steering wheel as he realized what had happened to him. He had subconsciously started to depend on Craig's presence. His calm demeanor fit in to his life so well that if he ever found the norritte was not on his porch step he would feel some type twisted way. </p><p>He liked Craig. </p><p>"Fuck." The norritte turned his head towards him as they pulled up to his house. "Somthin wrong?" Tweek looked to him wide eyed before reminding himself to relax. "Just forgot something, nothing big, I can order it online." Those blue eyes pierced him, he knew he was lying. "If ya say so." </p><p>When they were done putting away the food Craig stood in his kitchen eyeing him, watching for any signs that Tweek was not ok. His demeanor was uncertain as he moved to stand in front of the taller man looking up at him. There was an awkward air around them in Tweeks opinion. Craig just stood his ground as the blonde stepped closer, his expression never changing. Even when Tweek gripped the front of his jacket he did nothing. He raised his head, his mouth so close to the norrittes, no reaction-he didn't want this, Tweek thought to himself. He just felt sorry for him. </p><p>Tweek sighed out sadly before pulling himself away. "Sorry." He moved to walk away but was pulled back towards Craig. The taller man touched his lips to the blondes as he pushed him up against his sink. "Yer a fuckin tease ya know that?" Tweek felt Craig's hand slide to his thighs before hoisting him up to sit on the sink. His arms boxed the blonde in as he held on to his jacket for leverage. His thighs tightened around Craig's. He knew he was giving Tweek free range but all Tweek wanted was to feel those rough lips on his.</p><p>They were addicting.</p><p>Craig was the one to break the kiss much to the blondes dismay. "God I've been wanting to do that for awhile." He ran a hand through his dark hair. Tweek slid off the sink going to start a pot of coffee. "Why didn't you." Craig hummed sitting on one of the kitchen stools. "Didn't know if you wanted me to." </p><p>Before Tweek could reply a rapid knock sounded on his door. Frowning he and Stripe made their way over, when he opened it there stood two men. A tall burly brunnette and a tall slim black man, smiles plastered on their faces. "Sorry bother ya but we're lookin for Craig...tall, looks like he never brushes his hair, mean lookin." Tweek couldnt help but snort. "At least I don't cry all the fuckin time." The black man shook his head as he held his hand out to Tweek. "Pardon the rowdiness, My name is Token and this here is Clyde. We're friends of Craig." </p><p>Craig stood behind Tweek."not if ya keep shit talkin me." </p><p>Craig moved from behind him stepping out to hug his friends and smack each other playfully. They joked as they made their way towards Craig house, the norritte turned giving Tweek a smile he's never seen before, "I'll be over later?" The blonde nodded forcing a smile. He saw the hesitation in Craig's face before turning back to his friends. Tweek closed his front door gently-walking over to his cabinet he took his pill bottle out and downed the pill he had forgotten to take. Soon his over stimulated emotions would be snubbed out and that was definitely what he needed after everything that went on.</p><p>He and Stripe made their way to his bedroom. Motioning her on the bed he drew the blackout curtains closed to ensure no light came through.</p><p>All he wanted to do was fall in to a deep sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry it's been really crazy with work and life-like you enjoy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was somewhat aware that it had been about two weeks since he had so recklessly abandoned his meticulous routine and medication. He was however completely conscious of the fact his life was in chaos again. </p><p>The days blurred together barely giving him the energy to shower let alone do everything that needed to be done around his house. He knew he was putting Stripe on high alert everyday he didn't get his life back on track, but it was extremely hard.</p><p>Tweek was a mess. </p><p>Two weeks and four days without taking his medication, seeing his therapist, or doing any of the self help he was highly recommended. His phone constantly hounded him with missed calls and unheard voicemails-the text messages were in the hundreds. His need to reach out for help was overshadowed by the want to not be a burden. The yoyo of emotions enhanced by the lack of sleep left him feeling exhausted. </p><p>Stepping out of his shower he took a minute to stand quietly and disppondently at the foot of his bed trying to make his existence feel grounded-meaningful somehow. Some days he didn't even feel real to himself.</p><p>He knew he messed up with Craig. The man had come over multiple times knocking on his door yelling at him to open up, but he couldn't, couldnt let the norritte see him his this fucked up state. But Craig still tried to see him. Half of the messages in his phone were from him.</p><p>He turned to his mirror and cringed at the reflection. His hair was a mess sticking out wildly from his constant  yanking, his shirt dirty and over worn from lack of changing it, but what really made him disgusted were the dark hollowed out eyes from lack of sleep and nutrition. He looked sickly, like he did when he was 14 and unknowingly addicted to meth. </p><p>He heard his house phone ring. Only one person had his landline. </p><p>He refused to answer and waited for his answering machine to get it. The voice was sharp and to the point and cut through him like a perfectly sharpened knife. He knew he was in bad shape if she was calling his house phone. But she was also the light at the end of the tunnel for him, silent tears fell down his face when he heard her speak."You better be ready fucker, I'm coming home and I'm cleaning house." And just like that the line went dead. </p><p>It was bitter sweet for him. </p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------‐--------------------------------</p><p>He lit his third cigarette of the morning as he stared at the house across from his. His face held no emotion but the look in his eyes were contemplative. Things had gone downhill so quickly it didnt give him time to adjust. He hadn't talked to or seen Tweek in- two going on three weeks- but like always, coffee was religiously left on his porch for the norritte. </p><p>He didnt know what to do. </p><p>Was the blond in trouble? Or did he just not want to talk to him due to how they left things. He had pounded on his door, called, texted, and yelled to the blond but nothing was enough to the coax the blond out.</p><p>Craig growled out in frustration. </p><p>He saw a car speeding up the road and parking hazardously in front of the house across from him. The person honked their horn repeatedly before stepping out. She was tall, blonde, and looked ready to kill. Slamming her car door she looked up to the window that had been closed for weeks. "YOU BETTER OPEN THE DOOR BEFORE I KICK IT IN!" It was quiet for a minute before the sound of sliding sounded off the quietness. He finally saw the blonde, not very well, but he at least knew he was alive. "I'm coming." </p><p>The woman marched up to Tweeks door step and waited hands on hips. When it opened it was only just enough to let the woman in. </p><p>Then they disappeared in to the house. </p><p>What he'd give to be a fly on the wall.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Jesus Tweek, why didnt you call me? I would've dropped everything if I knew it was this bad." Bebe walked around the disheveled house, although it wasn't the worse she had seen from her bestfriend it still represented the state of mind he was in which wasn't very good. "It just kind of hit B, I don't know what to say." The curly haired blonde removed her jacket and hung it next to Tweeks near the door. "Ok, we're going to do this together and then we're going to talk, got it?" The blonde nodded. </p><p>Stripe wagged her tail for the first time in awhile. </p><p>It took them three hours to get everything the way stable Tweek liked it, it was always the first step in helping him make sense in the chaos. Bebe even cooked him a hearty meal to help get his mind right and of course it was served with a dose of his medication. They both knew they needed to go back to the therapist to see if his meds needed to be adjusted but for now something was better than nothing. </p><p>"Ok, baby boy, lay it on me. What happened? When did it start?" They sat at his kitchen table eating. "It's stupid and fucked up and ultimately my fault for being neglectful." Bebe clicked her tongue. "Despite what you believe your feelings are valid no matter the situation or how small or insignificant you think what caused it might me. I was worried Tweek, like you pulled the trigger worried, so I want to hear what happened."  He looked at her grinding his teeth, not in anger, but to keep himself from becoming overly emotional. "I forgot a dose I took it at a different time but it fucked up my schedule and I forgot another one and decided to just not take it and so the slippery slope started and then there was a guy but I'm pretty sure that's over with...." he took a bite of his chicken, "over before it even started." He sighed heavily. "Then the sleepless nights started, the panick attacks set in, the PTSD, the paranoia, then it started spiraling. I laid in bed staring at the ceiling...no will to move." </p><p>Bebe was the only one Tweek was completely honest with because the girl could wait him out. She always got to the core of him. She had been a constant in his life when everyone else had left. It was easier to tell her off the bat then just go in circles, his therapist had nothing on the determined woman in front of him. </p><p>"Tweek what have I-" a knock had both their heads snapping to his front door. Tweek looked to Bebe in a frustrated manner. "Don't answer it, he's been relentless." The blonde tilted her head standing. "You said there was a guy, if he's relentless he must A) Really like you and B) Be worried about you. Shouldn't you at least give him the courtesy of explaining?" She said holding the door knob in her hand. "Especially if it's the guy you've been texting me about."  </p><p>She opened the door wide. </p><p>"Craig I'm assuming?" The norritte looked between the two as if trying to decided the best course of action. He nodded before inviting himself in. "Yes ma'am..." he pinned a stare on Tweek. "Are you ok?"  Tweek nodded and opened his mouth to confirm it, but before he could say anything Bebe asked. "Babe.....what did I say about being honest." She turned to Craig. "He's been holed up and you wanna ask if he's ok? Take a hard look at him and you tell me if you think he's ok?" </p><p>Tweek saw anger flicker across the norrittes face. "Well Miss, seeing as I am very observant person, I can see that he is indeed  not ok.  He looks like he lost twenty pounds and hasn't slept in a couple days, however, I wanted him to have the chance to not say anythings wrong in front of someone to which I have no idea the relationship is. But seeing as yer  forward I can only come to the conclusion that yer either his sister, which is not logical because he himself has told me he has no siblings or yer a very good friend. The latter being the most likely." </p><p>Bebe cocked an eyebrow as she turned to Tweek. "I like this one." She turned back to the tall norritte. "Grab a plate and sit down."  Craig looked to the blonde pushing his food around with his fork. "You ok with that?" Tweek shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah..." </p><p>Craig picked a plate out of the dish rack and sat down at the table with the two blondes. He took small helpings and thanked them for the food.  </p><p>They sat in silence for while as they ate, every once in awhile Bebe would chastise Tweek in to eating. Bebe watched as Craig watched her friend carefully, it was impossible to tell what he was thinking but if she had to guess she would say the man was worried for the man before him.</p><p>She decided if the man cared enough for Tweek he deserved to know the truth. </p><p>"Tweek, you going to spill the beans? Or do you want me to?" Craig narrowed his eyes on the blonde female as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't force him to talk about somethin' he doesn't want to talk about." Tweek pushed his plate away from him. "It's fine Craig, it's not fair for you not to know what's going on after you've been so nice to me."  </p><p>Craig noticed Tweek was different. </p><p>The way he held himself unsure, the way he spoke uncertain. </p><p>The norritte grunted out and nodded. </p><p>"I don't-fuck-I don't even know what to say...." Craig watched as the blonde sighed tilting his head back. "Right now everything-everything is really....the world doesn't feel real to me." He look to the norritte with shame in his eyes. "I missed a dose and I just spiraled. I can't really sleep, can't really eat. I look at the clock and it'll be eight am then turn my head for a second and it says six pm. I know I ruined whatever thing we could've had going on and I just want to let you know none of it is your fault. It's a consequence for a stupid mistake I made." </p><p>The blonde next to him patted his shoulder  offering words of encouragement. Telling him he was brave for stepping out of his comfort zone. </p><p>He looked fragile, his tough exterior shredded away for the norritte to gaze upon. </p><p>This wasn't the man he knew, or did he in fact know him at all? </p><p>"I was...worried." The statement made the blonde hang his head in shame. He had o. fact inconvenienced yet another person. "After the parking lot incident I thought maybe ya harmed yourself, but I knew you were still kicking from the coffee ya left out still." Tweek apologized as he let the top of stripes head that was rested on his leg. "Ya know this means I'm coming over everyday now, right?" </p><p>The lighthearted statement made the blonde chuckle. </p><p>"Well, look at that babe? Your circle just got a little bit bigger." Bebe turned to the stoic man. "You wouldn't happen to mind coming with us in to town-" Tweek groaned. "B, no, he doesn't need-" Craig nodded cutting the other man off. "No ma'am, I'd be willing to do anything." Tweek let his head fall to the table long at them in mock frustration. "Grest now I have two babysitters." </p><p>Craig reached across the table and placed his hand on Tweeks surprising both him and Bebe. "Whatever it takes, I'm here, no matter the time or day ok?" </p><p>The blonde stared in to the norrittes eyes. "Craig-" </p><p>The sound of glass breaking broke the connection between him and the norritte. On instinct Tweek fell to the ground under the table. "Get down! Cover your heads!" Bebe had done what her bestfriend had instructed but Craig moved out of the sight of Tweeks windows moving to take shelter just to the side of them. </p><p>When Tweek heard the shaking of the can he cursed. "Fuck! My truck!" He pulled a shotgun out of one of the hiding places in the kitchen and left through the back door. Rounding the house he cocked the gun surprising the man that was half way through spraying FAGGOT on his truck. </p><p>"Step away from the truck slowly Kenny."  The dirty blonde smiled wickedly at him before speaking. "Dont you know it's a sin to like dick? Not only is it a sin to like dick, it's a sin to lie about it." Tweek aimed the firearm. Somehow Kenny knew Tweek wouldn'tshoot him. "Just fucking leave Kenny!" Tweek looked back to Bebe. "You're a fucking prick." Kenny took a step toward the blonde woman. "Oh Bebe, you sure you dont want to come home with me?" The woman rolled her eyes, "and what eat poptarts?" </p><p>Kenny took an aggressive step forward as Tweek motioned to remind him of the situation he was in.</p><p>The sound of boots and the flick of a lighter were heard on Tweeks porch. </p><p>"Who the fuck are you?" The norritte remained silent as he walked towards the dirty blonde only stopping a few feet away. "Tweek this guy bother ya often?" Still holding the firearm the blonde shrugged, "it's his favorite pastime." Craig nodded as he took a long drag of his cigarette looking back to the man in front of him. "I'm peggin you're not tha type to back down if verbally threatened, are ya?" The dirty blonde smiled wide. "You'd assume correctly." </p><p>Before anyone could comprehend what he was doing Craig shot his arm out and knocked the dirty blonde to he floor. Judging by the way he was still conscious after the hit that should've knocked him out, Craig knew the dirty blonde had been in scuffles much like this. Nose bleeding and smile still placed on his face Craig grabbed the blonde by the collar and snapped his head back twice more before letting the chuckling blonde fall to the floor. "You think a beating is going to -AHH WHAT THE FUCK!" Craig put his cigarette out on the dirty blondes forehead. "No I don't, put I wanted to give ya a taste of what yer dealin with."  </p><p>Tweek didn't know what to do, both men were equally violent but one was on his side and kept him from pulling a trigger he really didn't want to pull. Craig was in a way showing the blinde he could protect him.</p><p>Would protect him.</p><p>"Get outta here." The dirty blonde dragged himself on shaky legs to his car. </p><p>Turning back to the two blondes he sighed out. "Girly? You staying at his house tonight." Bebe frowned sadly, "no I gotta get back to Denver tonight." Nodding his head Craig looked to Tweek. "Imma grab some things and I'll be over, k?" He didn't have enough mental strength to say no so all he did was nod, secretly filled with a sense of security that Craig would be there with him. </p><p>For once in his life he had someone besides Stripe to be there with him during his darkest hour. </p><p>---------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>"Text me if anything goes wrong, text me when you're back in your apartment ok?" Bebe hugged Tweek tightly as they said goodbye. "I'll be back next weekend ok?" She turned to Craig, "Keep an eye out on him?" Craig hummed deeply. "Course." Bebe sighed saying bye one last time.</p><p>"It's pretty late, ya wanna get to bed? I can take tha couch."  Craig watched as the blonde shuffled and glanced up at him. "I was wondering, like if you want to-you dont have to, but maybe want to sleep together, like sleep or I guess cuddle, god that's an awful term, snuggle? God that's even worse. Um lie next to each other? Ngnnnn....." Craig softly smiled down at Tweek. "Tweek....I'd love nothing more than to feel your body heat against mine." Gripping Tweeks hand he led the boy upstairs. </p><p>Tweek felt the all too familiar fling settling in as he just stared at his bed. The feeling of non existence as Stripe pressed herself against his legs. </p><p>"Arms up." The deep voice broke through the mucky waters Tweek seemed to be mentally drowning in. Craig removed the week old shirt and tossed it to the side before sliding a clean one on the blonde. As his arms came down the norritte caught his wrist holding them between them. "It's hard right now, but I'll help you get through this, trust me ok?" It was said with just a calm serious demeanor that the blonde felt he had no other path than to trust the norritte. He had proven himself time and time again. "I know anything I say won't help so let me just be here, k?" Tweek nodded as they moved to the bed. He got in positioning himself in the most comfortable way he could feel. It wasn't until the norritte got in after him wrapping him in his arms till he felt the weight of the situation, the intimacy of it all. </p><p>"Let everything go I can feel the tension in yer body. I'm right here, nothing's going to happen while I'm here." Tweek took a deep breath in then let it outletting his breathing fall in line with Craig's. He let the warmth of his body envelope him and take him off to a restful night's sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There will be some semblance of a plot after the next chapter...just enjoying the quiet chapter at the moment haha</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ya know, the first impression blondie gave me was not what I expected him to be." Craig hummed out as he and Bebe sat on a bench together waiting for Tweek to finish up his therapy session. Both the norritte and long haired blonde had been at Tweeks early, Bebe preparing breakfast and Craig making sure the blonde was put together. The two had made an unspoken pact that they would do this together, that no matter how murky the dark waters got for Tweek that they would both reach in and pull the blonde out. </p><p>Craig was in deep with Tweek and he couldn't find the will to let the blonde walk away from whatever it was they had. The first night he stayed over and gathered Tweek in to his arms he knew, he knew the man was it for him. Whether Tweek wanted to be with him romantically or as just a friend, he didn't care, he promised himself he would always be  there when he needed him. </p><p>To him Tweek would come first. </p><p>He was family now.</p><p>"Yeah, Tweek is an amazing human being." Bebe took the last bite of her chocolate humming. "Before he joined the army and before he was put on meds he was a firecracker. He still had his issues you know, his anxiety was at the forefront but he lived with so much hope and enthusiasm." A heavy sighed left the blonde. "I just want to see that wide goofy smile again. Hear that all to loud laugh as he drops to his knees from his own joke.....fuck his parents." </p><p>"Yeah, fuck my birth givers." </p><p>The norritte chuckled as he saw Tweek with Stripe right besides him grinning at Bebe. It no longer seemed as if Tweek was carrying so much weight on his shoulders-at least for now. "Babe! How was your sesh?" Craig watched as Tweek scratched the back of his head, his hair once again wild. The norritte had come to love the blonde locks that fell in Tweeks face. "It was good just sorted out some thoughts and feelings." Bebe stood and hugged her best friend. "That's a good thing babes." </p><p>"Always good to have a clear head." Tweek smiled to the taller man sighing out and airy 'yeah'. Craig knew that some of the issues Tweek was trying to figure out most likely had to do with him, but he wouldn't ask. That was between Tweek and his therapist until Tweek believed otherwise. </p><p>Sighing out Tweek rubbed his stomach. "I'm fucking starving, want to go down to City Wok?" Bebe wrinkled her nose. "Whole Foods?" Tweek rolled his eyes as he agreed to his best friends more healthy conscious choice. "That ok with you Craig?" </p><p>Craig was off looking down the street as Bebe snapped in front of his face. "Hey...tall, dark and broody....Whole Foods good with you." The norritte looked towards the two blondes, "Actually, ya guys good if I invite two of my friends? They're good guys. And I've been meaning to have ya guys meet." </p><p>Bebe jumped up and down. "Ooo, new friends, I love it!"  Tweek smiled nodding, "that's cool with me." </p><p>Craig pulled a cigarette out, "you guys go ahead, I'm going to wait here, I need a smoke."  Bebe started walking but Tweek hesitated leaving.</p><p>Craig smirked. He knew exactly what the blonde wanted but was too proud to ask for it. He just stood there looking at the norritte blank look on his face. "Ya too embarrassed to be seen with me or what?" He was good, Craig thought, not even a twitch of his eye, he held his neutral expression with practiced ease. Leaning in close he spoke low in Tweeks ear, "you weren't shy a few nights ago." Tweek clicked his tongue to try to hide his embarrassment thinking about their makeout session the other night. "You play dirty Tucker." Craig's hands found their way to the blondes hips as he placed a small peck on his cheek. "Ya, have no idea how dirty I can be blondie." </p><p> </p><p>"Can you guys please stop flirting on the sidewalk. I'm hungry!" </p><p>The airy laugh that came from the blonde made the norritte smile and place one more kiss on Tweeks forehead. "Go on, don't want her hangry." </p><p>"I heard that asswhole!" The norritte walked backward flipping Bebe the bird. "Wasn't tryin' ta' hide it." Bebe slipped and arm through Tweeks as she loudly spoke, "we need to talk about your taste in men baby boy." Craig smiled as he watched the two walk off.  </p><p>Pulling out his phone Craig made a call. </p><p>"Sup Craig? What's going on?" </p><p>"You and Token settled in yet?" </p><p>"Yeah, just about, why what's up?" </p><p>Craig took one more drag of his cigarette before dropping it to snuff it out with his boot. "I wan' ya guys to come to lunch with me and Tweek....and his friend." He heard his Clyde shout to Token. "We'll be there in fifteen." </p><p>Craig chuckled, "do ya know where 'there' is asshat?" The norritte could hear Clyde getting in to his truck, Clyde didn't falter as he was all too use to Craig's loving asswholery. Only true friends of the norritte knew what his affection consisted of that's why he valued Clyde and Token, they saw past the hard exterior and knew who Craig really was deep down. "Shoot Token a text. We'll see you in a few." </p><p>Finally Tweek got to meet his best friends. Sure it was going slow, but Tweek was going to meet the other people Craig deeply cared about. </p><p>Then all the people Craig loved would be in one place. </p><p>------------------------------------------</p><p>"He's all about you, you know that right?" Tweek pointed a look at Bebe but stopped as he thought back to the last week. Craig had slept with him in his bed and held him while he drifted off in to slumber. His presence alone chased of the demons that kept him awake. He was there when Tweek really needed him to be and always understood the unspoken words that didnt want to leave his mouth. It's more than he could say about his parents and their hands off approach to parenting. </p><p>"He's....he's ..." </p><p>"A sex god?" Tweek snorted. Stripe laid quietly at his feet happy her owner was no longer alerting. "I don't know we haven't had sex yet." His bestfriends eyes widened. "Tweek what the fuck! Even I know that man probably has suave moves in bed!" Tweek rolled his eyes. "You can't tell that just by looking at someone Bebe, stop judging people." Bebe scoffed. "You're telling me that even in your make out sessions he hasn't given you any kind of hints?" Tweek kept his mouth shut, like hell he was going to talk about how great Craig was at making out. </p><p>"Like I said you seriously need to stop judging people." </p><p>"Who're we judgin'?" </p><p>Bebes sandwich thudded to the table as a 'holy cow' left her lips in a whisper. Tweek smiled at his bestfriends loss of words.</p><p>Tweek knew his friend was in big trouble, the brunette that had come along with Craig was just her cup of tea and by the looks of it it seemed Bebe was eyeing up the meal before her. Craig glanced to Tweek  then to Clyde and back to Bebe a slow smirk making it's way across his face. "Guys take a seat. Tweek ya briefly met Token 'n' Clyde." Both guys smiled offering hellos. </p><p>"I've definitely met Tweek, but who is this beautiful goddess before my eyes?" Token sat down rolling his eyes as he scooted his chair in. "Clyde tone it down, you sound like a creep." Tweek noticed that even though Token held a slight accent his speech was more formal than his two friends. </p><p>Bebe chcuckled as she lightly placed her hand on Tokens arm. "Oh darling it's ok, I'm a girl that likes compliments." Tweek laughed. "She thrives for them. Dramatic bitch this one." </p><p>"As she should!" Clyde said folding his arms on the table slightly leaning forward-big smiled plastered on his face. "Such beauty should be noticed by all."  </p><p>Tweek saw as his friend couldn't hold back her face consuming smile. "You're not too bad yourself handsome, you look like you've broken a few hearts."  </p><p>Tweek leaned back in his seat as Craig stretched an arm across the back of his chair. </p><p>"Darlin' let's both be honest, yer truly the more exquisite of the two of us, there is no competition....you-" Craig sighed out. "Clyde, tone it back, ya?" Clyde fakely clutched at his chest, "but-but Craig! I just possibly met the love of ma' life, this goddess in human form and-and yer telling me not to worship her?"  Token slapped the back of the brunettes head. "Did you get it all out of your system?" Clyde smiled wide at the blonde woman sitting across from him. "For now." He winked at her.  Bebe took a bite of her French fry smiling. </p><p>"So all you guys grew up together?" Tweek knew it was an average question to ask but to him it felt somewhat intrusive, but what did he know? Social ques weren't exactly his forte. Bebe had more knowledge in that department which was probably why she was asking said question in the first place.  </p><p>"Well, Craig and Clyde were friends before I met them." The dark skinned man thought for a second. "We met in fifth grade. Right?" Clyde agreed. "Ya when we met Token he was in the middle of a brawl with this kid named Cartman, nasty bastard that one." Tweek pushed part of his sandwich towards Craig as Clyde continued his story. "This guy was known fer being a homophobic racist piece of shit. The moment slurs started being thrown around Craig walked over there all calm like tapped the fat fuck on his shoulder and WHAM!" Craig frowned at his friends loudness as he took a bite of Tweeks food. Once he swallowed his bite he chastised his friend. "Keep it down, asshat." </p><p>"Sorry, but ya should've seen it, Cartmans head went back I damn near thought Craig punched it off his shoulders." Tweek chuckled as Craig groaned. "Which is not possible." The brunette waved him off. "So there was eleven year old scrawny ass Craig..." Craig took another bite of Tweeks sandwich. " he wasted no time, he jumped on him and I believed murder was on his mind." </p><p>Token sighed out, "me too actually, I just can't believe Cartman went home crying to his ma." </p><p>"Cause he's a little bitch, weak men like him find people to hide behind." Token nodded as Clyde laughed, "ain't that the truth." </p><p>Tweek glanced at the norritte besides him. It wasn't like he didn't know that norritte could hold his own. He had a suspicion when he eyed him up but it was definitely confirmed with the confrontation with McCormick. Hearing his friends comfirm this sent some kind of feeling through Tweek. Almost like a sense of ease? Like Tweek wouldn't have to do all the fighting by himself, it was hard but he would've if he needed to too, but it looks like Craig wouldn't let him. </p><p>"Tweek, I wish ya would've seen it, Craig stood over him pointing at him and said with a deadly tone, 'he's one of us now Cartman, ya fuck him-ya fuck with me and I have no issues pounding your face to dirt.' " Clyde rested face in his hand with a far off dreamy look. "Craig was soooooo cool back then." Token snorted at the past tense use of his words. "What do you mean 'was' ? Craig has the ability to take out men twice his size, the only reason you know how to fight is because of him." </p><p>"Yeah, I'm still grateful, I'd still getting my assed kick if it wasn't for him." The brunette faked a cringe look on his face towards the blonde woman. "I use to be crybaby unfortunately."  </p><p>"What do ya mean 'use to be' ?" Bebe covered her mouth chuckling. Clyde whined towards the norritte, "Craiiiggg come on man!" Everyone laughed. "It's ok handsome. A man having a sensitive side is attractive." </p><p>"So Tweek, feel free to not answer if you're uncomfortable, but what with the piece?" Tweek looked down instinctually first seeing Stripe but then realizing Token was talking about the gun he had strapped to his leg. Tweek smiled fondly as he noticed Bebes apathetic look. "It was given to me by friends dad. He enlisted with me and we somehow managed to stay together...." Tweek took a deep breath, "....he didn't make it...his dad must of seen how messed up I was so he gave it to me saying he had more than enough to remember Stan." He felt Craig shift besides him and as he looked up he saw Craig give a pointed look towards his friend Token. </p><p>"Sorry Tweek." The blonde shook his head, he understood the awkward apology Token felt. "Its ok, don't feel bad or anything. I know you didn't know, I've come to terms and though it's hard to think about I have to remember the good times I had with him." Bebe agreed nodding. "We were a trio in high school, we were also kind of an odd group you know?" </p><p>Clyde tilted his head, "what do you mean?" </p><p>Tweek smiled, "well you have Queen B over there, typical fashionista-also a secretly a die hard metal head." Clyde beamed at that little piece of information. "Then there was me, the typical socially awkward kid, I was also kind of wild back then, I had no filter on my mouth or actions." </p><p>Bebe laughed. "One time this idiot got drunk at a party and pulled a Kat Strafford." </p><p>Craig sat up straight opting to lean on the table, confused look on his face. "What is a Kat Strafford?" Tweek groaned. "Bebe these guys grew up in the mountains, I highly doubt they have seen ten things I hate about you." The curly haired blonde unlocked her phone pulling a video up on YouTube. "Here." She placed it in the center of the table. "B! No!." Craig gently pushed Tweek back to prevent him from grabbing the phone. As the video played out the scene from their favorite high school movie the norritte looked back to Tweek smirk on his face. "Any chance of an encore blondie?"  </p><p>Tweek ran a hand down the front of his face. </p><p>He really should've been more careful as a teen. At least she didn't show the ac-</p><p>"Here's the video from that night." Tweek glared at her. "Oh babe, we were young, no one judges us for the stupid shit we did as stupid kids and if they do fuck them." Clyde agreed. "Yeah fuck them." Craig snorted. "Clyde is only agreeing because he did a lot of stupid shit when we were in high school." </p><p>Craig watched as a video of younger Tweek appeared, very red in the face and dancing on some kids round dinning room table. Craig would've been wrapped around his finger had they grown up together, no doubt about it, he and Tweek were destined. He memorized all he could of the younger version of the man next to him. He had an undercut with his long locks falling just over his ears, his pants tight against his hips as his tank top fell loosely over his shoulders, his body swaying seductively the music in the background as people cheered from all around. And as the music changed to something more metal the blonde held out his hand fronting the horns sign as he stuck his tongue and he started head banging. </p><p>"Here it comes." The blonde mumbled. </p><p>Younger Tweek fronted two middle fingers to everyone watching him. "FUCK YOU, ASSWHOLES!" Teens started booing the blonde, some even grabbed for him- tried to hit him, but a black haired boy who appeared to sport an emo look started knocking people out around him. "Tweek! Get down let's go!" Bebes voice could be heard from behind the phone. "Babes he's right! Let's go!" Younger Tweek looked to the camera and smiled. He jumped down from the table and started knocking people back along with the black haired boy. </p><p>The video cut out. </p><p>Craig stared at the black screen for awhile before Bebe decided to snap at him to get his attention. "You ok there buddy?" Craig looked back to Tweek as Token laughed, "I think younger Tweek broke older Craig." Tweek chuckled despite his best friend having something so embarrassing of him. </p><p>Snapping out of his stupor Craig leaned back in his chair. "Was that Stan in the video?" Tweek smiled and nodded. Bebe sighed, "Stan was the gothic kid in our little group if you couldn't already tell from the video. We were a lively trio with the occasional appearance of our friend david , he was pretty cool dude too." </p><p>Tweek got lost in the past as Bebe talked to the others about Stan.</p><p>What had happened to that version of him? What happened to middle finger wielding, head banging, bad mouth Tweek Tweak? The stay out late drinking coffee at three am and contemplating plans to leave this god for saken town? </p><p>His parents. That's right. </p><p>He remembers now. Remembers all the memories he drowned out of his poor excuse for parents. Tweek, along with Stan, believed their actions couldn't cause a consequence that could be worse than their lives already were. They were anti-social hierarchy, anti-social norms, and most of all it was the three of them against the world. He was so unapologetically himself, so was Stan. The only one who didn't really change was Bebe and he assumes that was due to her not enlisting with him and Stan. It was a real reality check for the two boys. They had wanted to get way from their parents so bad they felt the military was the only option. Stan struggled mentally when he was alive. He honestly didn't know how his friend made it so long. He cared about the value of a human life, he was way too soft for that kind of life so it was a shock when he brought the idea to Tweek. But the blonde would not let Stan go alone. Tweek thrived from the enlistment. The structure, the routine, being told what to do and when to do it. Did he hate losing the person he use to be? Yes, but it was necessary to grow in order to heal from the person he use to be in order to be the person he needed to be. He acknowledged long ago his actions were due to a fucked up childhood he had no control over. Now he has new things he needs to grow from and at least this time he had a blue print on how to help himself.</p><p>He felt warm air brush the shell of his ear, "you doing, ok? I notice Stripe has her paw on yer leg."  Tweek looked down surprised he didn't feel the pressure of her paw on him. He felt Craig's thumb rubbing soothing circles on his shoulder. "Yeah, just lost in thoughts." Craig looked at the other three as they chatted, he was happy overall that his friends got along with Tweek and Bebe, but he felt a twinge of uneasiness as he knew he couldn't do anything to help Tweek in that moment that wouldn't drawl attention to his situation.</p><p>"How would ya feel bout havin dinner with my family tomorrow?" The blonde had completely forgotten that Craig had previously asked him to have dinner with his family and he felt like a complete dick having never showed. He nodded not wanting to make the same mistake twice. "Clyde and Token will be there too."  </p><p>"Doggy! Here doggy doggy!" Tweeks head snapped  towards the sound of a kid trying to coax his dog over -Stripe  however remained in her place right next to the blonde. "Please don't call my dog, she is working right now." The little girl made an angry face at him. "Is she going to bite me?" Tweek shook his head, "she's just not the petting type, sorry." The little girl walked closer to the blonde reaching out towards Stripe. </p><p>Tweek didn't know what to do...he couldn't touch the little girl but he had to protect Stripe. Sensing his distress Stripe place her head on his thigh trying to give him comfort. The little girls hand delved in to Stripes coat causing a brief moment of confusion for the poor dog. "Please dont touch her she's a service dog!" He didn't mean to be that loud but he had already asked her politely to not touch his dog. Craig moved to get up but a man came from behind the little girl. "Why fuck are you yelling at my daughter?! Shes seven! She doesn't know any better!" Tweek took a deep breath in but before he could talk Bebe scolded the man. "Maybe if you were watching your daughter better she wouldn't go up to strangers touching things that she shouldn't? Tweek asked her politely and she still did it anyway! Maybe teach your kid some manners. He has a service dog, or are you too stupid to read the dogs vest?" The man yanked his daughter in to his arms. "She's seven! She doesn't know better!" He spat. Bebe stood causing her chair to screech across the floor. "Then teach her asswhole!" </p><p>Tweek reached an arm out to calm his friend down, the whole situation was setting the blondes anxiety off. </p><p>"You're a bitch you know that?" The man snarled. </p><p> </p><p>Clyde stood towering over the man, "sir, I high suggest ya apologize and leave this situation." Token sat calmly taking a sip of the water he had brought, Craig had moved to shield Tweek and Stripe from the man and his daughter. "Or what? I'll call the cops and have you arrested." </p><p>"Take it from a  lawyer, I would advise against such actions." Token turned his head towards the man and his daughter. "Seeing as your daughter was the one interfering with the work of a service animal in aid of a disabled person's, be it physical or mental. He had asked her politely and your daughter still proceeded to approach and impede on the work of Mr. Tweaks service animal. In some states it's a felony in others a misdemeanor with a fine starting at five hundred dollars. I'll personally represent Mr. Tweak and ensure to to slap every charge I can on you and if you think I won't win I'll assure you there are cameras in this store no doubt installed with audio." Token folded his hands. "So you see it would be in your benefit to walk away from the situation." </p><p>"That's a load of bullshit." </p><p>Token reached in to his back pocked pulling out his wallet. He flicked out a black business card. "Sorry to disappoint but I come from a long line of lawyers and we are very good at what we do."  The man leaned in to look at the business card before stepping back. The look of frustration on his face as he walked away. </p><p>Bebe squealed as she sat back down. "Damn Mr. Black, nice finishing move." Clyde slapped his friends shoulder a little too roughly. "Now that's how its done." Token rolled his eyes, "I don't need you guys going to jail."  The dark skinned man looked over to the blonde. "You ok Tweek? I know sometimes those kind of situations can be stressful." Tweek ran a hand through his hair. "Thank you, usually when I get caught up in things like that the cops get called on me." Token shook his head. "If it ever happens again just call me and I'll handle it." </p><p>"It's the Black family legacy." Clyde smiled towards Tweek. "We're family now! We gotcha back."  </p><p>Tweek felt really uncomfortable taking advantage of someone he just met but deep down he was happy that Craig's friend liked and seemed to accept him. </p><p>"Ya ready to head back?" Tweek nodded as he stood gathering his trash briefly he looked up to Bebe, "when's your move back date?" The curly blonde handed her tray to her friend. "Next month, then you won't be able to get rid of me." They all walked together Tweek side stepping to dispose of their trash. "Greaaat," Tweek chuckled as Bebe shouldered him. "Don't lie you'll miss me babes."  Tweek put an arm around his bestfriend as they walked behind the three bestfriends ahead of them.  "I always miss you when you leave B, come on we'll walk you back to your car." </p><p>Tweek watched the three men ahead of them as they walked down the street heading back towards his therapist office. He really studied the three of them, all of them adding a spark to their friendship. Token was the neatly put together one in what looked like expensive pair of black slacks and a red J. Crew sweater. Fitting for a lawyer Tweek assumed, after all presentation was everything in society. Surprisingly Token was dwarfed by the other two men. Clyde who was built like a brick house dressed like any other blue collar worker; Jeans paired with a black shirt and heavy black coat, in it's own way it was elegant. The moment they stepped out of the Whole Foods his rich brown hair was covered with an old worn out hat that had definitely seen better days. </p><p>Then there was Craig. </p><p>Taller than the other two Craig didn't even bother with a jacket, most likely because he ran the the temperature of a heater, Tweek had first hand experience of that little piece of information. His hair was lazily pulled back in to a bun at the nape of his neck while strands fell out here and there giving him a disheveled look. But what really got to Tweek was how Craig filled out the dark grey long sleeve thermo shirt he chose to wear today. The blonde swore he wore it to put Tweek on edge. </p><p>"Still doesn't feel real to you, huh?" Tweek sighed hugging Bebe closer to his body. "Baby boy don't overthink it, ok?" Her voice was a little louder than it had previously causing the norritte to glance back. "He's so attuned to you, it's kind of romantic really." </p><p>Tweek laughed as they stopped in front of her car.</p><p>Helping Bebe in Tweek pecked a kiss on her forehead. "Be safe driving back and text me the date you're coming back." Half heartedly the curly blonde saluted. "Yessir." </p><p>"Hey Tweek? Can I get in there a sec?"  Tweek moved aside smiling an all knowing smile at his best friend. "Sure Clyde have at her." </p><p>"So I was wondering if I could have yer number beautiful.  I completely understand if ya don't want to give it to me but just know I will annoy the hell outta blondie for yer address and physically write ya love letters. I am a sappy romantic under all this bravado." Tweek saw his friend breathe out a laugh as she held her hand out for the brunettes phone. "Don't be a stranger handsome." With a smile on her face Bebe drove off waving the boys a goodbye. </p><p>"Clyde let's go, we have to finish unpacking." Clyde groaned hanging his head back. "Yeah yeah yeah. Ya staying over at Tweeks again?" </p><p>Craig quirked an to the blonde questioningly. "You can stay if you want, I figured by this point you'd know that." The norritte wrapped an arm around Tweek. "I dont want to assume, maybe ya need time for yerself." </p><p>"Well, that's a yes  if I  ever heard one." Token said opening the passenger door to their car. "Clyde." Clyde smiled waving the two off. "Don't have too much fun." Craig immediately flipped his childhood friend off. </p><p>As they walked down a few more blocks to Tweeks truck the blonde couldn't shake the stares that were thrown his. It was very controversial in the small podunk town for them to be walking down the street so affectionately. No doubt they believed that their snares and obvious whispering bothered him. It did because he hated having to watch his back in case someone tried something, other than that reason he could give two fucks about what they thought about his homosexuality. Next to him Craig acted as if it didn't even phase him-in fact he stood tall almost daring anyone to approach them. </p><p>No one was brave enough to do so. </p><p>Who would be?</p><p>A well trained one hundred pound dog right besides him, visible gun attached to his leg, and a six foot something giant who happened to be built solid stood right next to him. </p><p>Yeah, no one was going to approach them. </p><p> </p><p>At least for now. </p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"It's a dumb show, it's all hollywood." Tweek snorted as Craig shoveled more of his tv dinner in to his mouth. "You're just mad they got a show and you didn't." Craig frowned looking towards the blonde. "Da whole point is ta lay low, these dumbasses now have recognizable faces. It's dumb really." Tweek readjusted himself on the bed leaning back on to the arm Craig offered. </p><p>Tweek had flipped the tv on and just their luck it happened to be switched to the god awful show 'Moonshiners'. However Tweek thought it would be a great opportunity to test Craig's thoughts on the show and boy was the norritte opinionated on the topic. It was entertaining for the blonde. </p><p>"Hey blondie?" Tweek hummed out taking another bite of the chicken from his tv dinner. "Ya don't have a problem with what we do? for us it's still very much illegal." </p><p>Tweek leaned his head back thinking. </p><p>In his opinion it was way better than selling  drugs- way better than drugging people without their knowledge like his parents did. "I probably should care, but honestly I don't. I'm not all that straight edge Craig." Out of the corner of his eye he saw the norritte stare at him contemplatively before smirking. "In ta da bad boys are ya?" Tweek didn't miss a beat. "Real turn on for me so when you find one let me know." Craig grabbed Tweeks tray. "Hey asswhole I'm still eating." Craig placed their trays on the night stand. "Little shits like ya don't get the rest of their dinner." Tweek braced a hand on the bed leaning over to get his tray back but Craig slapped his hand away. "Ya can have it when ya apologize." </p><p>Tweek sat back staring the norritte down. "Craig..." a pillow collided with Craig's face. It took him a second to realize what Tweek had done, seeing the smirk on the man's face ignited something deep within him. He went to grab a pillow but the blonde was straddling him trying to wrestle it away. Tweek laughed as he tired to keep the norritte pinned. Deciding that he had let Tweek get away with too much Craig allowed the pillow to taken from him as he wrapped himself around the blonde and flipped them so Tweek had no escape.</p><p>It didn't stop the blonde from a verbal assualt. "Careful, you might pop a boner." Goddamnit the man was feisty. "Not like ya know what ta do with it if I did." Tweek repositioned himself to wrap his legs around the norrittes hips making sure to really grind his hips. "I wouldn't be so sure about that Tucker." </p><p>Tweek ran his hand up the side of Craig's body and over his back before delving it in to his hair and tugging. The action caused a forceful thrust from the norritte. His hand moving down to hoist Tweeks leg higher up over his hip. </p><p>The kiss that followed was searing for the blonde. </p><p>Craig pressed them together roughly, his lips mimicking their bodies. </p><p>Tweek was content with those actions alone- wrapped up in heated bodies and breathless kisses. It wasn't until Craig pulled back and laughed that he was pulled back in to reality. "Looks like I wasn tha only one that popped a boner." He norritte voice was husky as his hand trailed higher up Tweeks thigh stopping just before where we craved that hand to be be. </p><p>Craig made sure to avoid touching the blonde where he really wanted to be touched. He pressed lightly in to his abdomen before trailing back down to rest at his hip, slow circles being rubbed in to the area. </p><p>Craig wanted slow with the blonde. </p><p>He wanted these slow tantalizing moments that pushed them to the edge and left them there. He wanted the blonde to be the one to initiate how far they went. It was important to the norritte because slowly Tweek was unraveling and he realized the hard exterior he had portrayed in the beginning was a defense mechanism to protect himself from any further emotional hurt. </p><p>Craig would try to be the keeper of said emotions. </p><p>Keep pulled back from the long deep kiss that left him breathless. Craig looked down in to those hesitant eyes, he could barely see it, but hesitation was present. Rolling on to his side he pulled Tweek over his body. "You had a long day, we should sleep."  He felt the blondes body relax. </p><p>Tweek wasn't stupid he knew Craig did these things for him. He knew his patience and understanding was all for Tweeks sake and even though the blondes thoughts betrayed him about the norrittes intentions Tweek fought with everything he had against the paranoia because Craig never proved to be anything but what he portrayed. </p><p>"Thanks."  </p><p>Craig rubbed his thumb across Tweeks shoulder causing the blonde to fall asleep almost instantly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well I'm going to stop between two stories because then it would be utter chaos for me. This just popped up in my head so it'll be my second go to...you never know though I  just tend to write for whichever story gets inspiration first.</p><p>Sorry for any mistakes...i write everything from my  notes app on my phone.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>